Disney Fairies
Disney Fairies is a Disney franchise launched in 2005. The line began with the publication of the book Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, a novel written by Gail Carson Levine, the author of and illustrated by David Christiana. A chapter book series has also been released with four computer-generated direct-to-DVD films in development, the first one titled Tinker Bell. Additionally, there are toys, clothing, and accessories within this licensing of the franchise. The franchise centers on Tinker Bell, the expressive pixie from Peter Pan and its sequel, Return to Never Land. In both prior Disney films, Tinker Bell communicated through pantomime and ringing bells, often translated by Peter. Tinker Bell marks the first time Disney's version of Tinker Bell has a voice actress, Mae Whitman. The film was released to both DVD and Blu-ray on October 28, 2008. Ms. Whitman replaced the since-deceased Brittany Murphy, who had scheduling conflicts with Disney Animation chairman John Lasseter. Along with Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies also features a score of original characters created specifically for the line. The Disney Fairies film series has a somewhat different cast of characters than the book series. Both series take place in Pixie Hollow, the secret world of the Neverland fairies. Characters from the Books Prilla Prilla is an acrobatic, fun-loving Mainland visiting fairy (also known as clapping talent). She's the only one of her kind, which makes her special. At first, she didn't know what her talent was, in fact, she didn't have a talent at all. Prilla soon found out what her talent was in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg where Prilla, Vidia, and Rani, must save Mother Dove because her egg was destroyed by a horrible storm. Rani A water fairy. Rani plays a major role in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, along with Prilla and Vidia. To save Mother Dove, the other fairies, and Neverland, Rani sacrifices her wings permanently, becoming the only fairy who cannot fly, but also the only fairy that can swim. Bess Bess is an art-talent fairy, who just loves to paint, she's in charge in doing a painting of Mother Dove, every time The Molt comes. She tends to spatter paint on her clothes and not even know it!! She's very sensitive to criticism and is very kind, like most of the other fairies. Bess appears in the book, A Masterpiece for Bess when she paints a portrait of Tink, and everyone thinks it's amazing but then suddenly everyone wants a portrait of themselves, and Bess can't keep up with all the requests. Beck Beck is an animal fairy, which means she can speak all the animal languages and know when an animal's sad or happy or in need of help. She loves animals, and her secret wish is to become one, herself! Beck appears in two books, Beck and the Great Berry Battle and Beck, Beyond the Sea. Fira .]] Fira is a Light-fairy, she's in charge of training the fireflies so they can light up Pixie Hollow. Fira is one of the brightest of the Light Fairies, she's so bright that she can light up the whole Home Tree (Pixie Hollow Tree). She appears in the book, Fira and the Full Moon. Characters from the Films Silvermist Silvermist is a water talent fairy with long black hair and brown eyes and wears a blue and green lily, she's very calm and easy going, She's very sweet and loves to help out her friends, but sometimes she can be a bit silly, and tends to listen to her heart more than her head. Tinker Bell and the rest of her friends call her Sil. Silvermist also appears in one of the Disney Fairy chapter books, Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, where one day when playing a game with the other fairies,a white ladybug lands on her head...since then she has been having bad luck, and it grows into a rumour, and all the fairies think she's cursed. Then Silvermist starts to worry... Voiced by Lucy Liu Rosetta Rosetta is a garden fairy, who of course, like the other garden fairies, loves to take care of plants and flowers. Rosetta is very fancy and loves to try on pretty dresses and shoes. Although Never fairies don't age, out of Tink's friends, she's the first to arrive. Rosetta appears in the Disney Fairy chapter book, Rosetta's Daring Day, where Rosetta promises Fawn that if she goes to Queen Clarion's fancy party, and does everything she says, such as wears dresses and being polite, she'll do everything Fawn says to do the next day...but Fawn, well, she's a real tomboy and loves to play rough games, and isn't very fancy like Rosetta... Voiced by Kristin Chenoweth, Megan Hilty Iridessa Iridessa, one of the most talented light fairies, is a detail-oriented perfectionist. She’s passionate about her work, but can also be a worrywart, even when she tries to see the bright side of things, but often smells disaster. It can take some convincing to get her to go along with a risky or dangerous plan (a stubbornness that Tink certainly has too). In the end, though, she will always do anything to help a friend. Voiced by Raven-Symoné Fawn Fawn is an animal-talent fairy. Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She's always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster—she likes to play tricks on Iridessa and Tink. Tink loves her mischievous nature. Fawn also doesn't like to judge things by appearances. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. She is fluent in most all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. Voiced by America Ferrera, Angela Bartys, Ginnifer Goodwin Vidia Vidia is a fast-flying-talent fairy. She has long black hair, fair skin, gray eyes, pouty lips, arched eyebrows and is a bit tall for a fairy. She prides herself on being the fastest fairy there is, and scoffs at the notion that anyone else–especially a fairy like Tinker Bell–is anywhere near her level. Vidia tends to be secretive, keeping extra pixie dust locked in a box hidden under her bed and racing dragonflies when the other fairies aren't looking. She is self-centered and believes not all fairies are created equal. She is sassy and bold. She reforms in the 3rd film and becomes Tinker Bell's friend and the other fairies' friend. Voiced by Pamela Adlon Periwinkle Periwinkle is a frost talent Winter fairy and Tinker Bell's fraternal twin sister. She and Tink were born from the same fairy laugh but Periwinkle drifted into the Winter Woods, while Tink ended up being born at the Pixie Dust Tree. Some of her favorite activities include ice sliding, skating, and collecting lost things (which she prefers to call "found things"). She and Tink's wings, which have identical patterns, are also known to glow whenever they're near each other. Voiced by Lucy Hale Zarina Zarina is an ambitious dust-keeper fairy who steals Pixie Hollow's blue pixie dust and teams up with a crew of pirates, becoming their new captain. Zarina is very clever, feisty, and helpful. She can also be very curious when it comes to her dust powers. She is one of the most powerful fairies; she can use her dust to change other fairies' talents, and possibly even her own. Voiced by Christina Hendricks Publications Novels At the opening of the 2005 Bologna International Children's Book Fair, the Walt Disney Company revealed its plan to introduce a children's illustrated novel for girls 6–10 years of age. Disney Fairies debuted September 2005, when Disney Publishing Worldwide unveiled the novel Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, written by Newbery Honor-winning author Gail Carson Levine. The book's illustrations were inspired by the tradition and craft of early twentieth-century European children's book illustration. It was released in 45 countries and 32 languages with a US$1 million marketing and publicity campaign. It became a New York Times bestseller and has already sold over 1 million copies worldwide. The story begins in Fairy Haven/Pixie Hollow, located in the heart of Never Land. Prilla, who is a brand-new fairy, born of a baby's laugh, arrives in Never Land and discovers that she has no talent for any of the fairy avocations. Tinker Bell takes Prilla to see Mother Dove, but before the wise bird can advise Prilla, Never Land is shaken by a terrible hurricane. Mother Dove is thrown off her nest, and her precious egg, which holds all the secrets of Neverland, is shattered. Immediately, all those who live in Never Land begin to age. The island's only hope is for some brave fairies to take the egg pieces to Kyto the dragon and ask him to restore it with his fiery breath. The book was followed in 2007 by a sequel, entitled Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand. Another sequel, Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, was released in 2010. In the Year of a Million Dreams celebration, bookstores released a form submitting a fairy character. The winner is said to be put in his/her own fairy's book. Chapter books Random House has published a series of chapter books under the banner "Tales of Pixie Hollow". *''The Trouble with Tink'' ~ by Kiki Thorpe *''Vidia and the Fairy Crown '' ~ by Laura Driscoll *''Beck and the Great Berry Battle '' ~ by Laura Driscoll *''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand'' ~ by Gail Carson Levine *''Lily's Pesky Plant'' ~ by Kirsten Larsen *''Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon'' ~ by Lisa Papademetriou *''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land'' ~ by Gail Carson Levine *''Fira and the Full Moon'' ~ by Gail Herman *''A Masterpiece for Bess'' ~ by Lara Bergen *''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie'' ~ by Kitty Richards *''Tink, North of Never Land'' ~ by Kiki Thorpe *''Beck Beyond the Sea'' ~ by Kimberly Morris *''Dulcie's Taste of Magic'' ~ by Gail Herman *''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse'' ~ by Gail Herman *''Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster'' ~ by Laura Driscoll *''Rosetta's Daring Day'' ~ by Lisa Papademetriou *''Iridessa, Lost at Sea'' ~ by Lisa Papademetriou *''Queen Clarion's Secret'' ~ by Kimberly Morris *''Myka Finds Her Way'' ~ by Gail Herman *''Tinker Bell Takes Charge'' ~ by Eleanor Fremont (included in Tinker Bell: Two Pirate Tales, published separately by HarperCollins) *''Lily in Full Bloom'' ~ by Laura Driscoll *''Rani and the Three Treasures'' ~ by Kimberly Morris (included in Rani: Two Friendship Tales, published separately by HarperCollins) *''Vidia Meets Her Match'' ~ by Kiki Thorpe *''Art Lessons by Bess'' ~ by Amy Vincent (included in Bess: Two Colorful Tales) *''Four Clues for Rani'' ~ by Catherine Daly *''Trill Changes Her Tune'' ~ by Gail Herman *''Tink in a Fairy Fix'' ~ by Kiki Thorpe *''Rosetta's Dress Mess'' ~ by Laura Driscoll Step Into Reading books *''The Great Fairy Race'' (Step 3) *''A Fairy Tale'' (Step 3) *''A Game of Hide-and-Seek'' (Step 3) *''Tink's Treasure Hunt'' (Step 3) *''Beck's Bunny Secret'' (Step 3) *''Vidia Takes Charge'' (Step 3) *''The Fairy Berry Bake-Off'' (Step 4) *''Pixie Hollow Paint Day'' (Step 4) *''A Dozen Fairy Dresses'' (Step 4) *''A Fairy Frost'' (Step 4) Other books *''In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow'' ~ by Monique Peterson. (Contains information about Pixie Hollow.) *''Mysterious Messages'' ~ by Tennant Redbank *''Prilla's Prize'' ~ by Lisa Papademetriou *''Secret Fairy Homes'' *''A Poem for Tink'' - Terence writes a secret poem about Tinker Bell and in the end she receives it. *''The Disappearing Sun'' *''The Shell Gift'' *''Fairies in Flight'' ~ by Posner Disney Fairies Magazine In June 2006, Egmont Magazines launched a new monthly magazine for girls for 5–9 years old, produced by The Walt Disney Company Italia, S.p.A. and published in Italy a couple of months prior to the Egmont translations. The magazine, entitled Fairies, began with an initial print of 110,000 copies and a cover price of £1.99. The magazine's content is centered on Tinker Bell and her fairy friends from the Pixie Hollow. Each issue features a collectible pull-out story, games, puzzles, posters, and coloring pages. Fairies Magazine has been launched in Italy, Malaysia, Singapore, Poland, Russia, Spain, the Nordic countries, Portugal, Germany, and Benelux. Full list of characters From the films *'Blaze' (Eliza Pollack Zebert) is a baby firefly that joins Tinker Bell on a quest to find the mystical Mirror of Incanta. *'Bobble' (Rob Paulsen) is a tinker-talent sparrow man and Clank's best friend. He is small, very slender, and hand-sized with brown hair, bright blue eyes, pointy ears, and fair skin and wears water drop goggles, a leafy sleeveless top, and knee-length pants. His real name is Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire. *'Bolt' (Roger Craig Smith) is one of the dust-talent sparrow men. *'Buck' (Rob Paulsen) is a new animal sparrow man of Welsh descent. He is Fawn's partner. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears an orange sports shirt. *'Cheese' is a cart-pulling mouse. *'Chloe' (Brenda Song) is a new garden fairy of Thai descent. She is Rosetta's partner. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a pink sports shirt. *'Clank' (Jeff Bennett) is a tinker-talent sparrow man. He is small, overweight, and hand-sized with black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a leafy sleeveless top and shorts. *'Dewey' (Jeff Bennett) is the Keeper of all fairy knowledge. He is small, poultry, and hand-sized with white hair and mustache, aqua eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a green coat, spectacles, and carries a staff and speaks with a Western accent. *'Dly' (TBA) is a large blue bird that often looks for fairy-fruits, usually cranberries. She is quick, soft, and sometimes nervous. *'Dr. Martin Griffiths' (Michael Sheen) is a British insect scientist and Lizzy's father. He is slender with fair skin, and brown hair and eyes and wears a green vest, white shirt, and a black bowtie. *'Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths' (Lauren Mote) is a pretty 9-year old British girl and the scientist's daughter. She is slender with green eyes, fair skin, and brown hair with braided pigtails and wears a pink long-sleeved dress and a white smock with small tulips all over. *'Fairy Gary' (Jeff Bennett) is a Scottish-accented overseer of the dust-keeper fairies. He is small, obese, and hand-sized with a big brown mustache, hair and eyebrows; a large nose; and a kilt. *'Fairy Mary' (Jane Horrocks) is an overseer of the tinker fairies of English descent. She is small, obese, and hand-sized with auburn hair, amber eyes, and fair skin and wears a green sleeveless shirt and pants. *'Fawn' (America Ferrera and Angela Bartys) an animal-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with an orange and brown dress, orange-yellow curl shoes, fair skin, light freckles, braided light brown hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. *'Fern' (Zendaya) is a garden fairy of German descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair skin, green eyes, brown eyes, and pointy ears and wears a pink dress and shoes. *'Fiona' is Dewey's pet snowy lynx. *'Flint' (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) is one of the dust-talent sparrow men. *'Flipper' (TBA) is an odd bee that has dark brown and orange stripes on the back. She is kind, generous, and mostly shy, but always ready for adventures. *'Glimmer' (Tiffany Thornton) is a storm fairy of German descent. She is Rumble's partner. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, pointy ears, and pink blushing cheeks and wears a black/gray sports shirt. *'Gliss' (Grey DeLisle) is a frost fairy and Periwinkle's best friend of Icelandic descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue shirt, pants, and shoes. *'Grimsley' (Rob Paulsen) is a troll who guards a bridge on a lost island north of Never Land. *'Gruff' or NeverBeast is a giant beast who awakens about every thousand years when the green comet appears in the sky to save the Neverland from a huge green lightnings storm. Fawn is his best friend. *'Hazel' (Bella Thorne) is a leaf painter-talent fairy who loves decorating. In the film, she gave a letter to Rosetta which it came from Slate, a frost fairy who likes Rosetta. Hazel wears a soft pink colored dress, light red shorts, and big lily straps as her belt. *'Hem' (Grey DeLisle) is a beautiful dress-making fairy who has made her flower shoes into flower flip-flops and all the fairies in Pixie Hollow are amazed by it. Once when everyone saw her dress they all needed to have one. She also creates new gowns and dresses for Queen Clarion. She wears bright and colorful dress. Sometimes wear gowns she made for herself. *'Iridessa' (Raven-Symoné) is a light-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a sunflower petal dress, yellow shoes, light brown skin, black hair in a round up-do, brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. *'Ivy' (Kari Wahlgren) is one of Rosetta's garden fairy friends of Dutch descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, and fair skin and wears a red dress and shoes. *'Leech' (Jeff Bennett) is a troll who guards a bridge on a lost island north of Never Land. *'Lilac' (Jessica DiCicco) is one of Rosetta's garden fairy friends with Celtic descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, and fair skin and wears a red strapless dress and shoes. *'Lord Milori' (Timothy Dalton) is a lord of Winter Woods and He is tall, slender, and hand-sized with a frost sleeveless suit, ice pants, high leaf boots, and snowy owl-feathered cape that covers his broken right wing, fair skin, brown eyes, silver hair, and pointy ears. *'Lumina' (Jessica DiCicco) is a new light fairy of Irish descent. She is Iridessa's partner. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, pointy ears, and pink blushing cheeks and wears a yellow sports shirt. *'Lyria' (Grey DeLisle) is a Scottish storyteller fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a long brunette braid with a curly hair on the front, green eyes, pointy ears, fair skin, and pink blushing cheeks and wears a white single-strapped dress that has a purple end, a tulip. *'Mara' (Grey DeLisle) is a mermaid, she has blue-green hair and a blue-green tail. She loves the color purple. She also help finding things for Queen Eewee. *'Marina' is a new water fairy of New Jersey descent. She is Silvermist’s partner. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown hair and skin, green eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue sports shirt. *'Minister of Autumn' (Richard Portnow and John DiMaggio) is a minister of Autumn of Brazilian descent. He is slender with brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin and wears clothing made out of gold leaves. *'Minister of Spring' (Steve Valentine) is a minister of Spring of Irish descent. He is tall and slender with brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin and wears a leaf crown and clothing made out of violets. *'Minister of Summer' (Kathy Najimy) is a minister of Summer of Australian descent. She is obese with red curly hair, green eyes, and fair skin and wears clothing made out of lilies. *'Minister of Winter' (Gail Borges) is the minister of Winter of Russian descent. She is slender with white hair, blue eyes, and fair skin and wears an ice crown and clothing made out of snowflakes. *'Mr. Owl' (Rob Paulsen) is an owl whom some Never fairies go to for advice. *'Mr. Twitches' is a cat belonging to the Griffiths family. He is the main antagonist of the third film. *'Mrs. Perkins' (Faith Prince) is a neighbor of Lizzy and her father. *'Nyx' (Rosario Dawson) is a leader of scout fairies team who used to be Fawn's enemy while trying to capture Gruff. She is the main antagonist in film Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast. *'Peter/Lost Boy' (Jake Short - rumored) is a boy who was found by Tinker Bell and her friends. He's very young. He has pale skin, brown curly hair, and light green eyes. He wears pajamas and had only has one shoe. *'Phil' (TBA) is the founding fairy that helps Tink look for answers. He wears bright yellow coat with leafy stripes. *'Precious' (Kraisit Agnew) is a mining-talent fairy who works in the ground and caves. She loves colorful crystals. She wears grayish-blue dress with seaweed pants. *'Queen Clarion' (Anjelica Huston) is the queen of Pixie Hollow. She is slender and taller than hand-size with a light shimmering long yellow dress, a light golden shimmering large yellow butterfly-shaped wings, tiaras for different occasions, fair skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair in an up-do style. *'Queen Eewee' (TBA) is the queen of all mermaids. She rules the undersea near Pixie Hollow, usually at the Skull cave. She has dark green colored tail, dark auburn hair, tint eye color, and seashell necklace. *'Periwinkle' (Lucy Hale) is a frost-talent fairy. She is Tinker Bell's fraternal twin sister born of the same baby's first laugh and match. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with pale skin, ice blue eyes, snow white hair, pink cheeks, and pointy ears and wears an aqua strapless dress that shimmers like ice and aqua blue-colored shoes with white puffs on her toes and has clear sparkly fairy wings on her back, which are identical to Tinker Bell's. *'Rosetta' (Kristin Chenoweth and Megan Hilty) is a garden-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a rose petal dress in three shades of pink, fair skin, red shoes, shoulder-length red hair with curled ends, green eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. *'Rumble' (Jason Dolley) is a storm sparrow man of Austrian descent. He is the main antagonist of the fourth film. He is small, slender, muscular, and hand-sized with black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin and wears a black/gray sports shirt. *'Scribble' (Thomas Lennon) is a sparrow man who works as an astronomer and spends a lot of time in library. He has a crush on Nyx and adores books (especially that are written by Dewey). *'Silvermist' (Lucy Liu) is a water-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a blue-green lily single-strapped dress, blue shoes, fair skin, long loose bluish-black hair, brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. *'Sled' (Matt Lanter) is a winter animal-talent sparrow man. He is small, but well toned and hand-sized with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears an aqua shirt. Periwinkle's friends. *'Slush' is a frost sparrow man of Croatian descent. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue cap, an aqua shirt, and pants. He is one of Periwinkle's friends. *'Spike' (Debby Ryan) is a frost fairy and Periwinkle's another best friend of Ukrainian descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue dress and blue boots. *'Stone' (Roger Craig Smith) is one of the dust-talent sparrow men. *'Tabby' (Kraisit Agnew) is a founding fairy. She appears in the background and focus zone in the film. *'Temma' (TBA) is a shoemaker fairy. She wears green molded top and slight brown colored pants. *'Terence' (Jesse McCartney) is a pixie dust sparrow man of French-Celtic descent. He has a big crush on Tinker Bell and is also her best friend. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears an aco *'Terence (Jesse McCartney) is a pixie dust sparrow man of French-Celtic descent. He is also her best friend. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wr Bell' (Mae Whitman) is a tinker-talent fairy. She is the main protagonist of the franchise. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun, pink cheeks, and pointy ears, and wears a dark green strapless dress with a mini skirt and green shoes with white puffs on her toes, and has clear sparkly fairy wings on her back. *'Tulip' (TBA) is a sewing talent fairy who helps Hem to make clothes. She wears pink and red-colored dress. *'Vidia' (Pamela Adlon) is a fast-flying-talent fairy. She has purplish-black ponytailed hair, gray eyes, pointy ears, fair skin and wears a purple vest with pink feathers, pants, and black ballet shoes and has clear wings on her back. *'Viola' (Grey DeLisle) is a summoning fairy of Irish descent. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown/blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, pointy ears, and pink blushing cheeks and wears a herald clothing and a black cap with a white feather on top. *'Yebie' (TBA) is a fairy who got lost in the "Glideway Triangle". She wears old clothes made out of leaves and sea shells. She is mostly confused, curious and funny. *'Zephyr' (Alicyn Packard) is a new fast-flying fairy of Greek descent. She is Vidia's partner. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a purple sports shirt. Books There are several key characters that aren't Never Fairies. *'Mother Dove': A dove who has an egg that is in Pixie Hollow that was broken but restored by Rani, Vidia, and Prilla in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. Mother Dove helps the people in Never Land stay young and is mentioned in every book *'Brother Dove': A dove who carries Rani on his back when she wishes to fly. He may be one of Mother Dove's chicks since he can talk to all the fairies, not just animal talents. *'Kyto': A dragon who has been caged for as long as anyone can remember. He is very sneaky and once, when Mother Dove's egg broke, he had to make it whole again with a trade of Captain Hook's double cigar holder, the golden hawk's feather, a mermaid's comb, and Rani's wings. *'Tutupia': The queen of the Great Wanded Fairies (or Great Wandies). Great Wanded Fairies are about seven feet tall and have wands *'Fufalla': A Great Wanded Fairy who loves to play pranks. Some of Tink's book-only friends *'Beck': An animal-talent fairy *'Bess': An art-talent fairy *'Fira': A light-talent fairy *'Lily': A garden/plant-talent fairy *'Prilla': A travel-talent pixie, introduced in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. The only pixie of her talent, Prilla can travel between Neverland and the human world. *'Rani': A water-talent fairy. Rani plays a major role in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, along with Prilla and Vidia. To save Mother Dove, the other fairies, and Neverland, Rani sacrifices her wings permanently, becoming the only fairy who cannot fly, but also the only fairy that can swim. Terence, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Queen Clarion were from the books as well. They are the only fairies from the books to get in the movies. There is a set of supernumerary fairies, appearing a few times in the Chapter books *'Cinda', Liesel, Rhia, and Grace: They are the Queen's helper-talents who make sure everything is in tip-top shape for her. *'Wisp': A new fast-flying-talent fairy who is almost as fast than Vidia through training. She and Vidia will race through the Hollow. The two of them are later in a friendly rivalry. *'Elwood': A fast-flying-talent sparrow man who loves purple and talks as fast as he flies. He can be annoying, but he is very kind hearted. *'Pluck': A harvest-talent fairy who loves to find and collect delicious fruits and nuts. *'Pell': A harvest-talent fairy and Pluck's best friend (they look like twins). *'Sera': A scouting-talent fairy. *'Trak': A scouting-talent sparrow man. He is Myka's friend. *'Nettle': A fairy whose talent is caterpillar shearing. She and Prilla and Myka are friends. *'Luna': A beautiful light fairy like the glue that keeps Fira and Iridessa together. *'Angus': An expert pot-and-pans sparrow man *'Twire': A scrap-metal talent fairy who melts down metal to recycle. She sometimes fights with Tinker Bell for who gets to keep the metal for melting or fixing. *'Ginger': A baking-talent fairy-like Dulcie. She likes to show up Dulcie with her baking and tends to be very rude. She took over when Dulcie had a vacation. But, they soon learn to work together. *'Mixie': A baking talent fairy who helps Dulcie. *'Duncan': Also a baking talent, sparrow man. He has more patience than Mixie. *'Quill': An art-talent fairy who is quiet, shy, and is very good friends with Bess. *'Melina': A glass-blowing art-talent fairy. She has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. Her main outfit is a blue shirt, teal pants, an emerald green leaf headscarf, a green apron, and olive green shoes. *'Scarlet': A new art-talent fairy. She is especially skilled in pottery and is friends with Bess. *'Violet': One of the cutest fairies in Pixie Hollow. She is a dyeing-talent who has corkscrew curls and is friends with Bess. *'Zuzu': A tinker-talent fairy who is very loyal to her job. *'Spring': A spunky message-talent fairy who is good friends with Fira and Lily. *'Hydrangea': A beautiful water talent fairy who always wears blue eyeshadow. *'Humidia': A water-talent who makes the jet at the top of the water fountain in Rani in Mermaid Lagoon *'Tizzywing': A fast-flying fairy who gets sick easily and, unlike Vidia, is very kind. *'Nollie': A brunette, cute, grateful animal-talent fairy. *'Sweet Pea': A new fairy. *'Idalia': A garden talent fairy with dark brown hair. *'Magnolia': A leaf talent fairy. *'Rune': A story-telling fairy. *'Luminaria': A cheerful, blonde light-talent fairy. *'Glissandra': A cheerful,blonde light-talent fairy who wears makeup a lot. *'Dewberry': A fruit-talent fairy who wears eyeshadow a lot and is very kind and more emotional than everyone except for the water fairies *'Olwen': A young garden fairy who loves planting seeds and looks up to Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion *'Abby': A tinker fairy who is beautiful, unique, blonde, and very good at her talent. She secretly has a crush on Baden. She is very musical, although she actually isn't a music fairy. She loves animals almost as much as the animal fairies do. Many fairies think she may be the first fairy with multiple talents, but for now, she is just a tinker fairy *'Baden': A scout fairy who is brave as well as cautious and is protective and is a safety-freak. He secretly has a crush on Abby. *'Nilsa': A scout fairy who dies of disbelief in "Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg". *'Temma': A shoemaker fairy who dies drowning in a flood in "Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand". There are a set of key Never Mermaids. *'Soop': A beautiful and generous mermaid of middle rank who can be impatient. *'Pah': A beautiful mermaid of middle rank who talks funny and is Soop's best friend. *'Voona': She has yellow-orange hair, yellow-orange tail, and a violet scarf. *'Oola': A mermaid with yellow-green hair, green eyes, and a yellow-green tail. She's the first mermaid to actually befriend Rani but has a weird way of showing it. *'Numi': She has blue hair and a magenta tail. Merchandising In addition to the Published work, The Walt Disney Company provides support for the Disney Fairies across all business units. The campaign includes The Disney Fairies Website, where visitors can explore and discover information about the Disney Fairies. The website allows users to learn about the fairies and explore related merchandise. Disney Consumer Products have also produced a line of dolls and role-play assortments. The first Disney Fairies Products were a series of 10-inch dolls, which were a Disney store exclusive in January 2006. Since then, Playmates Toys Inc teamed up with Disney in October 2005 to design and produce a line of toys for the Disney Fairies, which will include 3.5" small dolls, 8" fashion dolls, playsets & activity sets with DVDs and collectible story cards. Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg was the inspiration for the line of toys. Disney Consumer Products launched a wide variety of Disney Fairies branded items, consisting of everything from apparel to stationery. A series of ten postage stamps were issued by Japan Post in 2006. Each stamp has a face value of 80 JPY, and they were distributed in a hardcover case, including some information about the Fairies. The stamps could be ordered at some post offices in Japan and were for domestic addresses. Theme park attractions In October 2008, two Pixie Hollow locations opened at Disney Parks. One opened at Disneyland near the Matterhorn in the area where Ariel's Grotto was formerly located, and the other at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Mickey's Toontown Fair. Another version opened at Hong Kong Disneyland on January 21, 2011, as one of the festivities to celebrate the park's 5th anniversary. At these attractions, guests have the opportunity to meet and greet Tinker Bell and other fairies: Silvermist, Rosetta, Iredessa, Fawn, Terence, Vidia, and Periwinkle, as well as dine with them. The Magic Kingdom location closed in February 2011 as part of the ongoing Fantasyland expansion. A larger Pixie Hollow area was included in the original plans for the expansion, but they have since been abandoned. On July 28, 2011, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends returned to the Magic Kingdom in "Tinker Bell's Magical Nook", located at the Adventureland Veranda. On May 20, 2014, the attraction closed, and Tinker Bell moved to the Town Square Theater where she can meet and greet guests without her fairy friends. Online game Pixie Hollow was an MMORPG created by The Walt Disney Company and released September 8, 2008. The basic version of the game was free to play online. The website was based partly on the Disney Fairies books written by Gail Carson Levine. Players with free accounts could create a female Fairy or male Sparrow Man avatar who each came with a small selection of furnishings to decorate a virtual room. Basic accounts could make friends with other players and have access to both 'speed' chat with pre-selected phrases and full chat where they were able to type their own messages. They could also play various "Talent Games", or fairy themed mini-games, found in the various meadows and forests of Pixie Hollow. While playing, the player could pick up leaves, seeds, and flowers which were the currency for buying items in the game. Players also played games and visited places to earn badges that they could see in their "leaf journal", which also served as a handbook and inventory. Players could purchase a monthly, semi-annual or annual membership allows access to additional features, such as the ability to make or buy additional clothes and furniture for the player's avatar and buy furniture to decorate a virtual room. In January 2012, "Pixie Diamonds" were introduced, an in-game currency that could be purchased with real-world money and used to buy or upgrade items without an active membership. Though the game was geared toward young girls, the game introduced a male character named Slate on April 22, 2010; he is referred to as a "Sparrow Man" rather than a male fairy. The game closed on September 19, 2013. Film series A series of computer animated films featuring Tinker Bell has been releasing since 2008. Produced by Disneytoon Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, the movies serve as prequels to the original Peter Pan. The series currently consists of five direct-to-video films and one TV special. The sixth film, Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, or also known as Legend of the NeverBeast, was released in the spring of 2015. *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) *''Pixie Hollow Games'' (2011) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast'' (2015) Disney on Ice On August 29, 2008, Disney On Ice debuted a new ice show that will have one of the attractions the Disney Fairies franchise and in turn promote the DVD movie. The show, titled Worlds of Fantasy, made its debut in and is produced by Feld Entertainment, best known for under license from Disney. Tinker Bell is replaced by Frozen when Worlds of Fantasy was renamed to Worlds of Enchantment in 2015. Gallery See also *Disney Princess External links *Official Disney Fairies Site *Disney Fairies Toys at Characters n Toons *Disney Fairies Wiki es:Disney Fairies pt-br:Disney Fadas ru:Феи Disney Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:Disney franchises Category:Peter Pan Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney Fairies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates